Life After High School
by robstenloverforlife
Summary: This is an A/H B/E story. Edward leaves before senior year, telling Bella that he never loved her. A year later the whole gang is going to college at UWS, and they get reunited. Watch Eward and Bella's relationship grow as they go through college! cannon!
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home EPOV

**Hello everyone. My name is Ashton and this is my first fanfic story so if you would, will you please review/subscribe and let me know what you think about the story! Constructive criticsm would be greatly appreciated! A bigg thank you goes out to my wonderful beta, MiaaElizabethh, who betaed this for me earlier today. I just watn to warn everyone that with school going on right now, i'm not going to be able to update everyday like some authors, but I am going to aim to update at least ince a week!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilighted related, and I'm only working from her creative muse.**

Chpt. 1: Coming Home(EPOV)

Today was the day. We were finally coming back home to Forks. I would finally get to see her again. Ok, so let me clarify myself. When I say we, I mean my family and I. When I say her, I mean my ex-girlfriend and the love of my life, Isabella Marie Swan. You see, my family and I left Forks, and Washington altogether about a year ago, and I haven't seen Bella since. When I left, I took her out in the woods and told her that we(my family and I) were leaving because Esme (my adopted mother) wanted to get away from Washington and live in a big city for a while, and I also told her that I had never loved her and that I just dated her for almost 2 years because I felt sorry for her, (which was a total lie, because I had loved Bella since the first day I had laid eyes on her and she's all I ever thought about then and even still, now) and she believed me.

I left it at that and I have regretted it every day since. Now, my family and I were back in Washington, and me and my siblings, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, (who are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme also) are on our way to Seattle to go to school at UWS (University of Washington Seattle) and I will hopefully be getting the chance to see my Bella again, and I can't wait. It's been too long since I last saw her.

**************************20 minutes later************************

As I was driving, I looked over at Alice and she had the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen, when something other than one of her huge shopping trips was involved, so I asked her what she was smiling about.

"Oh nothing big brother, just thinking about how exciting it is to finally be going to college and the fact that Bella might be here, I might get to see my best friend again every day!"

"Oh, ok Alice, whatever you say little sis. I know that you missed her and I missed her too, but you have to remember Alice, she might not want anything to do with us again after what happened last time…" I trailed off

"Yeah, I know Edward, but this is Bella that we are talking about! She forgives anyone and everyone at the drop of a hat and is the sweetest, most kind-hearted girl we know. Plus, she emailed me every once in a while whilst we were gone and talked about how she missed us, especially me and you, and that she hoped that one day we would return and that even though y'all dated for a long time in the past, she hopes that we can all be friends again. So I know that she'll accept us being back in her life in a heartbeat without even thinking about it. So Edward, please just relax, if not for yourself, then for me, please? I hate seeing you this stressed out!" Alice said, begging almost

"Yeah that's true. She was always forgiving. And I think I probably missed her more than she missed me, Alice. This has just about killed me being away from her, without any contact whatsoever whilst we were gone," I sighed sadly.

"Oh, I doubt that Edward. She's missed you more than you think," She said knowingly

"Ok, Alice I'll trust you on this one, seeing as you are usually right on these types of things."

"Yes, yes I am. If this works out and y'all end up back together, you'll owe me big time!" She said, squealing and giggling between words

"Okay Alice, whatever you say."

As I drove towards Seattle, I had Alice giving me directions on how to get to the school, and when we finally arrived in Seattle, Alice told me to take Seahawk Drive and I missed it, because I was too deep in thought about Bella and everything we went through together when we were dating.

"Edward! What are you doing? We just missed our turn! Are you out of your mind, or just not listening to me?" Alice yelled at me, incredibly annoyed

"Sorry Alice, I was thinking about something and didn't hear what you said. Let me get up here and turn around and then we can get off at the right turn, and we will be back on the way and closer to the school, okay?" I replied to her

"Sure, just don't miss it this time," She huffed.

*45 minutes later*

We are almost at UWS, and I can't wait to get there! I can't wait to see if Bella is going to be there!

"Edward, turn at the next exit, and then keep going straight and once you've gone down a little, you'll see this big sign that says 'Welcome to the University of Washington at Seattle campus!' and you turn there, and that's when you know that you've arrived at the school! Oh by the way, the road that you are supposed to turn onto, once you reach the exit, is University Drive!" Alice rambled to me while I was driving. She was way too excited.

"Okay, thanks Alice."

"No problem Edward!"

******************************20 minutes later*************************

We had finally reached the campus and we were headed to the admissions office, to check in and get all of our information. I already knew that I was rooming with my brothers because they, along with Rosalie, had gotten here about a week ago and the boys called me that night and told me that the three of us were roomed together and that Rosalie and Alice were roomed together with someone we went to high school with here, but they wouldn't tell us who. I just hoped and prayed that it was my Bella. I hope for Alice's sake that it isn't Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley. I don't think that Alice and Rosalie would make it through the year living with one of the two of them. They would go absolutely crazy!

I got my room number, my key, my schedule of classes and the list of stuff I'd need for my classes and the books I'd need this semester and where I could find them, and the work hours of the shops and stuff on campus and a list when all the sporting events and everything were and where they would take place at, and of course, my freshman orientation book and campus map. I was all set now and on my way to mine and Alice's dorm building, which thank God was the same building, since I have to help her get her stuff up to her dorm.

Once we were settled in and unpacked, the five of us decided to go out and check out everything on campus, and maybe go and catch a movie or something together. Since Rosalie and Alice's other roommate still hadn't arrived and hadn't been revealed yet, we decided to just go to dinner and then come back to the dorm and hang out in mine, Em, and Jazz's room, since the girls dorm was just done the hall and around the corner from ours. The boys and I picked out movies to watch while we waited on the girls to get back from changing into comfy clothes, hopefully their roommate will have made it by now, and I can finally know which of our old classmates has to spend the year rooming with my sisters.

There was a knock on the door and Emmett went to answer it and it was, of course, Rosalie and Alice, who looked really excited about something.

"Guys, our other roommate has finally arrived on campus and she's in the room unpacking right now! I hope y'all don't mind, but we invited her to come hang out with the five of us when she got done and changed, and she was almost done unpacking when we left and she said she'd be down here in about ten minutes and that was about six or seven minutes ago, so she should be here any minute now!" Alice said in a rush once she got in the door, she really did have a tendency to ramble when she was excited.

"And I know that it's someone you all will love seeing again after all this time!" Rosalie added when Alice was done with her mini rant.

About five minutes later, there was another knock on the door, but this time, Alice and Rosalie Rushed to answer the door, and when they opened the door to reveal their other roommate, I was very happy to say the least at who I saw standing in my doorway.

"Bellarina! It's so good to see you again! I missed you like crazy little sis!" Emmett said to her, all while taking her up into the famous 'Emmett bear hug'.

"Emmett, don't hurt my best friend and roommate!" Rosalie chided him.

Once Emmett let her down and she was able to breathe again, Jasper walked over to her and gave her a big, soft, warm hug that only Jasper could give.

"Hey, baby girl, I'm so glad that you're here. I missed you. It's been too long," Jasper said to her

Once she was done talking to Jasper, I made my way up to her and hugged her waist from behind and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Hey Bella. I missed you while I was gone." And then I kissed her neck behind her ear like I used to do all the time when we were dating. When I did that, she jumped a little and let out a small, barely audible yelp.

"Edward you scared the living hell out of me!" Bella told me.

"Sorry darling," I said, again in her ear.

"Edward please don't do that. It's too much like old times, when I thought you loved me. We aren't together anymore, and we haven't been for a while, so what gives you the right to just do that the first time you see me after almost a year, huh?" Bella asked me.

"Sorry, I thought you would enjoy a little blast from the past. Won't happen again, I swear. I mean not without your permission of course," I assured her, a little disappointed.

"Good it better not. I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of reunion with you yet…"

"Ok, I said I won't do it again and I mean it."

"Ok. Sorry I freaked out on you like that."

"It's ok Bella. I'm the one that should be sorry," I murmured, staring at my feet in shame.

"Okay guys, I hate to break up this love fest reunion here, but why don't we all go and sit down in the living area and catch up on everything that has happened over the last year, and then watch some movies?" Alice said after a while.

"Okay Alice, we're coming!" Bella told her.

So we went and set with the rest of the group and just talked for a couple of hours, just like we used to back in high school and junior high, even elementary school. It felt just like old times again. It was like no time had passed at all, and that we had never been separated for a year. I had my Bella back in my life and everyone that mattered most in my life was here, in this room with me, laughing and telling stories of the past and making new memories. It's hard to believe that a broken friendship can be mended just like that, in the blink of an eye, just like nothing ever happened to it.

Now that I think about it, it takes a lot more than moving away and a lack in communication to destroy a real bond between friends. And I'm glad that that is how it is. If I wouldn't have been able to heal the break in my bond with Bella, I don't know what I would have done. I don't know if I would have been able to live there comfortably with Bella just down the hall with my sisters, and not be able to at least be friends with her.

I do hope that one day in the near future Bella will be able to forgive me and take me back as her boyfriend, because I love her and want to have a relationship with her, just like we did in high school. I just don't know if it will be as easy as that to get her back. I don't even know if she's single or not.

When I came out of my haze, I realized that while I was lost in my thoughts of the past and future, the gang had started up the movie and I have no clue what movie it's supposed to be, but I'm going to watch it anyway. It's not like I have a choice anyway. I watched the movie with the gang and when it was over, the girls said that they were going to go back to their room and get some sleep, and that they would see us tomorrow afternoon.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a second privately please?" I asked her.

"Sure Edward. What's up?" She asked cautiously and then continued, "I haven't seen you this nervous since you asked me to go to the sophomore homecoming dance with you, three years ago…" Bella replied.

"Um, I was actually wondering if you would like to go out sometime? I mean not as a couple on a date or anything, but as a pair of friends going out to dinner to catch up? I mean, unless you want to go out as a couple on a date? I could do that too…it's up to you though!" I rambled nervously, stuttering a lot.

"I'd like that Edward! It would be nice! And I'd like to go out with you as a couple, but only if you are comfortable with that!" She said, now equally as nervous as me

"Well, on that note, Bella would you like to be my girlfriend... again? I'm so sorry for what I did last year, I'll never fail you again," I promised.

"Edward, I would love nothing but to be your girlfriend!"

"Good. I'm glad. I really have missed you Bella."

"I've missed you too, a lot. But can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I assured her

"Do you think that we could keep our relationship just between the two of us, only for a little while. I mean just until we know that we are going to last?" She asked, biting her lip. I could tell she was worried I'd hurt her again.

"Of course Bella, whatever you want, I'll do it for you because I want to keep you this time."

"Thanks Edward. Do you still have the same phone number that you had when we were together the first time?" She asked

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to text you before I go to sleep, because I'm not going to be able to sleep now, but I have to get to the room or the girls will start getting suspicious of something, and I really don't want to answer to them tonight, or I'd stay and talk with you in person. Goodnight Edward."

"Okay Bella, I look forward to hearing from you! And I Understand completely. I'm going to be hounded by the guys when I get back in the room. Goodnight my Bella. I love you," I said, smiling warmly at her

"I love you too Edward. I've got to get going now though."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, I'll text you when I'm in my bedroom," she said.

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Goodbye, Edward."

And with that, she left and I headed back into my room for the night, and hopefully the boys would already be in their rooms and won't ask me a bunch of questions tonight. I just want to go to my room, get in my bed, and talk to Bella.

Bella's Point Of View:

Oh... my... gosh. I can't believe he just asked me out! I mean I had a feeling that this day would happen soon, I just didn't know it would happen this soon! I'm so excited! And I'm kind of glad that the girls are already in their separate rooms, because I don't really want to answer questions about what he wanted to talk to me about tonight. That could wait for another day. Right now I just want to celebrate silently that he asked me to be his girlfriend again!

"Hey girls, I'm back, but I'm about to go to bed, so I'll talk to y'all in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever Bella. We know you're not going to bed, but just go to your room and ignore us! We see how it is!" Alice yelled at me with a playful hint in her voice

"Alice, I'd love to stay up and talk with y'all, but I've had a long day and I'm really tired!" I yelled back with just as much playfulness in my voice.

"Goodnight girls! I'll see y'all in the morning!" I told them again

"Okay , goodnight Bella, See you in the morning. We love you girl, and it's so good to have you back in our lives!" Rose yelled at me from her room.

"Love y'all too! And I'm glad y'all are back in my life too," I yelled at them from my room.

Now time to text Edward for a while. Hopefully the girls won't come in to check on me, because I really don't want to tell them why I'm texting him now.

(Bella in italics and Edward in bold)

_Hey Edward_

**Hey Bella**

_What are you doing?_

**Not much, just talking to my beautiful girlfriend :D What are you doing?**

_Oh, just lying in bed thinking about and talking to my handsome boyfriend! :D_

**Aw, you're so sweet! I miss you already.**

_Aw, thanks Edward, but you're totally sweeter than me. And I miss you too!_

**Thanks beautiful**

_You're welcome, babe. By the way, you don't mind me calling you that, do you?_

**Of course not. Why would I? You're my girlfriend, love**_._

_Yeah, I know, but some people don't like that stuff right off the bat._

**But I'm not most people, and it's not really right off the bat, since we've date for almost two years before.**

_I know, but most people wouldn't see it like that._

**Again, love. I'm not most people, and you can call me anything you want.**

_Aha, Okay, well as much as I love talking to you babe, I'm actually pretty tired. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open right now!_

**Okay baby, you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, I love you.**

_Okay. Goodnight baby. I love you too! See you in the morning._

**Absolutely.**

God, he is amazing! I now remember why I feel in love with him the first time around, because of how sweet, caring and loving he is. Wow, I'm so glad that I can call him mine again.


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging OUt BPOV

**So, here is the second chapter of my first story, Llife After High School! So, I have a request for eveerybody out there that is reading this story, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER SO THAT I KNOW THAT THERE IS AT LEAST ONE PERSON OUT THER EREADING THIS STORY AND THAT I'M NOT JUST WASTING MY TIME WITH THIS STORY! OK, so now that my litle rant is over, I'd like to say, again, a very very special thank you to my wonderful beta, MiaaElizabethh, who without the help and advice and supervision of, this whole story would not be possible, so thank you sooooooooooo much Mia! You are the best beta that a newcomer to the fanfiction writting world could ask for! Thanks for your support on this story! :) **

**Dicsclaimer: I do not own the world, characters, or setting/plot of the wonderful Twilight world, that privilage belongs to the wonderful, amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer!**

**Ok so on with the story now! :)**

Chapter 2: Hanging Out(BPOV):

I woke up this morning, ready to see Edward and the guys today and just chill out in the room. I think we are just going to watch movies and listen to music, but I'm not so sure. When we got up and got dressed, Alice, Rose, and I headed up to the guys' dorm room.

When we got to the room, Edward opened the door almost immediately. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face but quickly composed myself before the girls noticed it.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you privately for a bit? I don't think they will notice if we are gone for a bit… they are too busy making out to notice anything," Edward said with a chuckle

"Yeah, sure babe. Hold on, let me tell the girls that I'm going back to the room for a bit, so they really don't suspect anything, okay?" I told him.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, Rose, Alice, I left something in the room, I'll be right back okay?" I yelled so the girls could hear

"Okay," Rose shouted back, not really paying attention. She was too preoccupied with Emmett.

"Okay, let's go."

*In the girls dorm room*

"So what did you want to talk to me about babe?" I asked, extremely curious

"Oh noting, I just wanted to be with you privately so I could do this," Edward said then leaned down to kiss me.

As he kept kissing me, I could feel the passion rising between us and that old connection that I missed so much. It's hard to believe that I finally have that back in my grasps! I'm so happy with the way that school is going so far, and classes haven't even started yet! If life was this good now, there was no way in hell that it could get worse, it was only going to get better! Or, at least I hoped so anyway!

When we finally pulled apart for air, we both had the biggest smiles on our faces that if we went back to Edward's room in this instant, there would be no way in hell that we could deny that we were together, so we had to do something, and fast! So I slapped him and made it look like we had been fighting, but he just started laughing so hard he almost couldn't breathe. So we continued yelling at each other to make it seem like we were fighting, in case some of the gang just happened to walk by the room and overhear us. About thirty minutes later we had composed ourselves enough to head back to the guys' dorm room.

When we walked into the boys' dorm room, everyone was staring, as if they expected us to come back holding hands and kissing or something. I mean, come on, what are we, crazy or something?

So once everyone stopped staring and gawking, we came in and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, where the rest of the gang was sitting. We were about to watch a movie and I wasn't quite sure what it was, so I leaned back to ask Ali what we were supposed to be watching and she just told me to be quiet and be surprised.

As the movie started coming on, I started to recognize what exactly we were watching. It was one of my favourite movies of all time: Maid in Manhattan.

We were just getting to the part where Jennifer Lopez's character was telling the senator that she was just a maid at the hotel, and not some rich women that lived in the hotel, when Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "What do you say we get out of here love?"

"I would love to do nothing more than that baby, but the gang is already suspicious of us, and I don't want to risk them finding out about us until we are ready to tell them about us this time. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, of course love," He said, with a warm smile

"Ok baby, I love you."

"I love you too, my Bella"

So we continued to finish watching the movie, and by the time that we reached the end of the movie, all of us girls were balling our eyes out because we were so happy that the main girl got her man in the end, and that they lived happily ever after. I wish all stories ended in happily ever after, so that no girl ever has to go through all the shit that I went through when Edward and his family left. I would never wish that horrible pain on anyone, because I know how it feels and it's hard to recover from. It's the kind of pain that splits your heart in two, and the only person who has the power to stitch it back up is the person who broke it.

After the movie was over, the six of us just sat around and talked for what felt like hours upon hours, and I thoroughly enjoyed it, much to my surprise. We talked about childhood memories that were shared between the six of us as we were growing up, the two or three of the many family vacations that were embarked upon between our two families, the many pranks pulled on each other throughout the years of childhood and teenage years, how we all missed each other for any amount of time when the six of us would be separated and how we were glad to all be attending the same college together for the next four years. Alice even brought over old photo albums of the six of us as kids and throughout the years of growing up together. Throughout this long walk down memory lane, there were laughs and tears and even comments like "Holy shit! That was us?"(Em), "Wow, look at how different we all looked!"(Ali), "Wow, we've all changed so much over the last eighteen years!"(Me and Edward), "God, I looked rough!"(Rose), and "Wow, look at how happy and peaceful we were there."(Jazz). God, I love these people so much, I haven't stopped smiling in the last twenty four hours.

After we were done looking at pictures and talking about our childhood, we started talking about which classes we all had to take this year and what we were all majoring in. To my surprise, I actually had quite a few classes with my amazing boyfriend, and about two with Alice, and one class with all five of my friends. So far this is looking out to be a great year, and classes haven't even started yet!

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard what Edward was majoring in. Pre-Med! And he was going to med school when we graduated from UWS in four years to major in Paediatric Medicine. I was majoring in Pre-Med also, but was planning to go to med school after graduating be an OB/GYN and a NICU doctor. And I was getting my minor degree in Writing/Journalism and Photography. Edward was getting his minor in music, of course! That guy is absolutely crazy about music, so that didn't surprise me. And his father is an ER doctor, so Edward being on the med school road didn't surprise me, either. But I was happy that I would have someone to go through the hell that'll be my life over the next four years.

So when Jasper told me that he was going to be majoring in History, with a concentration in the Civil War area, and his minor was Writing/Journalism and that he had plans to one day be a history professor, in either high school or a university, and to one day write a book on the American Civil War, I wasn't surprised either, because he loved that kind of stuff when we were in middle and high school. I was happy for him and glad that he was going to be doing stuff that he liked.

Emmett was majoring in Sports Medicine, of course, and was there on a football scholarship, which we all knew was coming, because, let's be honest here, Em has always been the sportiest of us! Hell, he plays almost every freaking sport in the book for crying out loud!

Ali was going to be a Fashion major, which was the most obvious. I know it's going to be a fun four years for her, because when we were kids she always loved to put outfits on together for me and pick out my clothes, and dress me up for everything! She even designed a wedding dress for me when she thought Edward was going propose at senior prom, before they moved away at the beginning of our senior year. So, of course I knew that Ali would be a fashion designer, and a damn good one at that!

And finally, Rosalie was going to major in engineering and become a mechanic, she even has plans to one day hopefully become successful enough to open up her own shop.

I was so happy that my friends got to come back home, and that we get to be together for the next four years. It was also nice to know that we were all going to try and pursue the careers that we'd all dreamed of having when we were younger.

After that, we watched more movies, including some of the Harry Potter movies and Monster-In-Law. We ate junk food and drank soda and sweet tea all night long, we laughed and cried all night, and I have to say, it was probably the second best night of my life so far. The night Edward had first kissed me when we were fourteen stood solidly on the top of that list.

After the movies were over, we listened to music and talked the rest of the night until we fell asleep, sprawled out on top of each other on the boys' living room floor. When we woke up this morning, we were all cramped up and had sore backs from sleeping on the hard floor all night and had to stretch to make our backs stop hurting, but we were all laughing and smiling at what had happened last night.

About thirty minutes later, the girls and I were getting ready to leave, we were going shopping this afternoon and Ali wanted to go to the room and change before we left.

"Hey B, are you ready to go yet?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, give me just a minute Ali and we can leave. I left something in Edward's room yesterday afternoon when we first got here. Let me go and get that and then we can go, okay?"

"Okay Bella, just don't take long!"

I go into Edward's room to find him standing there with nothing but a towel covering his lower half, and I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous body. He turned around and looked at me and smirked, he knew I had been looking at him.

"Like what you see?" Edward asked, a smug smile on his face

"I sure do, and it's all mine too" I said.

"Yes it is. So what are you and the girls doing today sweetie?"

"Oh you know, just the usual Alice thing to do before school starts, go shopping for school wardrobe and getting stuff for our dorm, you know. What about you? What are you, Em, and Jazz doing today?"

"We are going shopping to get the stuff we need for our dorm and then we're going out for lunch."

"Well that sounds fun. I hope you have a good day baby! Oh, do you have your textbooks yet? If not then I will get them when I get mine today if you want me too."

"Yeah that sounds great, thanks Bella."

"You're welcome. Well I have to get going before Alice has another freak-out attack on me. I love you Edward!"

"I love you too Bella, forever and always. I'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"Okay baby."

After we said goodbye, he leaned down and kissed me passionately before I walked out of the door.

"Okay Ali, let's go!"

After that, Alice, Rose, and I walked out of the door and headed toward Rose's red Convertible BMW and headed off to the mall for a day of shopping and torture on my part.

Alice and Rose dragged me around to all these different shops top get me a new wardrobe for school, and dates, and then we headed off to the one store that I was dreading going to the most, but I know that I desperately need to go there though. Victoria's Secret. And then when we got into the store, Ali dragged me straight to the intimates section for new lace panties and bras and other stuff like that. Then Alice found this really adorable baby doll thing that was light blue, and a really sexy corset that was midnight blue and I fell in love with them both almost instantly! My mind instantly flashed to what Edward would think if he saw me in them and I ended up buying them both, along with a matching bra/panty set that Ali picked out for me that was black satin with red lace around the edges, and a bra/boy briefs set that was black lace with red lace trimmings, a bra and thong set that was black lace with a baby pink lace trimming that Rose picked out for me, a light pink lace bra with lime green lace around the edges that I picked out for myself and a bunch of other stuff that the girls and I picked out.

Let's just say that by the end of the shopping part of the day, I had purchased more bras and panties than I had in my entire life.

By the time that we were headed to the furniture stores to get the stuff to decorate our common area in our dorm, and our individual rooms, I didn't think that we would have any room to put anything else in Rose's car. While we were at the housing/interior decorating stores, we got a lot of stuff to decorate our rooms and make them more us and I was happy with our purchases, and couldn't wait to start decorating the dorm when we got home.

After we went to the decorating stores, we headed to the book stores to get mine and Edward's books, and then we headed back to campus.

It had been a long day and I couldn't wait to get home and rest. So after we got back to campus and got everything up to the dorm, and had sorted out to what belonged to whom and I got all my stuff put away, I took myself a little cat nap.

After I woke up from my little cat nap, I saw that my iPhone was lit up and that I had a new message from someone and looked at who it was from. Unsurprisingly, it was from Edward, and it said:

'Hey, love. When you get home from your shopping trip, come on over to the dorm and dress nicely. It'll be just you and I for the rest of the night. Jazz and Em are taking Ali and Rose out to a nice dinner then they're going to stay the night at a nice hotel and won't be back until around noon tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you in a little while. I love you – Edward.'

Aw! My boyfriend was so sweet! I couldn't wait to see him tonight!

So I went and took a quick shower and wash my hair. Then I dried my hair and curled it into loose ringlets and then put on light makeup. After that, I put on a stunning midnight blue halter top evening gown that cut all the way down to my bellybutton and showed off my breasts wonderfully. I was wearing silver pumps and a diamond necklace, bracelet, and earring set that Alice got me for my birthday a few years ago with it. Once I felt ready to leave, I turned around to check that I looked alright in my full length mirror. The second I saw myself, my jaw dropped. I could barely recognise myself.

Once I had decided everything looked perfect, I sent a text message to Edward and said:

'Hey babe, just got dressed and I'm about to walk out the door and heading that way. See you in a few minutes. Love you.'

And he sent back:

'Okay baby, I'm looking forward to seeing you. See you in a few minutes. Love you too beautiful.'

So I headed down to Edward's dorm and was met at the door by Edward, who was wearing a tux and looked incredibly handsome. He lead me into his nicely decorated room. It had changed so much in the past couple of hours, the guys really had brought a load of stuff to make it their own, and I must admit that it looks pretty nice to have been decorated by three nineteen year old guys.

"So love, are you ready to go?" Edward asked me with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Where are we going, Edward? I thought that we were having a nice romantic dinner here at the dorm?" I asked Edward in confusion.

"That was what you were supposed to think. We are going out for dinner, somewhere special obviously, but then we are coming back here and having a nice intimate night here in the dorm," Edward replied.

"Oh," was my brilliant response to that.

And he took my hand and led me to the door and down the elevator to the Quad outside of the student parking lot. When we got outside, I was surprised at what I saw.

I stood staring open-mouthed at what was sitting in front of me in the driveway, he didn't?

"Your carriage awaits, my queen," Edward told me as he extended his arm toward the long, white stretch limousine I was currently gaping at. He did!

"Is this for us, Edward?" I asked him as he led us to the limo.

"Yes it is, love. Do you like it?" He asked me as we neared the limo.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you for going to all the trouble of doing this for us, Edward. It really means a lot to me that you would do this," I told him as we got closer to the limo.

"It was no trouble at all, honestly. I wanted to do all of this for you. You deserve nothing but the best and I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize that," He told me apologetically.

"It's okay, Edward. We all make mistakes," I assured him, a warm smile on my face.

"Okay, so enough with the heavy, let's go have fun on our first real date since being back together," Edward declared as we entered the limo and made our way to wherever we were headed.

"Edward... where are we going?" I asked him a while later.

"It's a surprise Bella. Oh, and I'm going to need you to put this on in a little while," He told me as he handed me a blindfold.


End file.
